What You Want But Can't Have
by clouds of nothing
Summary: On what should be the best night of her life, she could only watch her loved one dance with his love, and it was torture. One-sided, angsty ChaseLola.


**Disclaimer:** **Would I really be writing on FanFiction if I actually owned Zoey 101?**

This should be the best night of your life.

You've got the perfect dress- soft, light pink, hugging your curves and making your legs look super long. Not to mention that your heels are terrific.

Your silky-soft brown hair has been pulled in a complicated, curly updo that took forever for the lady from the beauty salon to style. You look elegant and pretty with this gorgeous hairdo.

Your makeup highlights your eyes, framing them with thick, dark lashes. And your lips shine like glass thanks to your MAC Lipglass, specially bought just for tonight.

You've even got a really hot guy as your date for the evening. This is only the second time you've ever been out with him, but he's friendly, and sweet, and he seems to care about you being happy.

Yes, this is everything you always expected it would be. As a little girl, you would dream of this magical, romantic night, and this has, theoretically, lived up to your expectations.

In reality, however, you wish that you could forget this night for eternity. You never want to remember your senior prom at PCA again in all your life.

You and your date are sitting at two tables that are right next to each other. Your chairs are next to each other, too, but the two of you aren't talking to each other. He's chatting with all of his tuxedo-clad buddies, and you sit next to him at the other table, alone.

You mostly prefer it this way, honestly. It took a lot of convincing for your date to talk to his friends instead of you- he wanted to make this a great night for you. Finally, he listened when you told him for the millionth time that you were tired from dancing and wanted nothing more than to rest for a few minutes.

It's been forty-five minutes, and you're still resting.

You just can't bring yourself to dance and laugh and have fun with your date. Oh sure, you look happy on the outside- even now, sitting alone. You appear like you're having a great time.

But you feel miserable on the inside. And as a new, very slow song starts, you see the reason for your misery, swaying right in the middle of the dance floor.

There he is, slow dancing with her. The perfect couple. You can't say exactly how, but they even look good together, their brown and blonde hair somehow matching.

Seeing Chase dance with Zoey is like having a knife stabbed into your heart.

Because it's more than just dancing. That would hurt enough. But they are smiling at each other dreamily, and Chase is stroking Zoey's cheek gently ever so often, and she rests her head on his shoulder some of the time.

And the worst part of it is they are so clearly in love with each other. You can see the trust and faith in Zoey's eyes as she gazes at him. And you can see the honest, deep love in Chase's eyes as he looks down at her.

They were truly made for each other. They go together like peanut butter and jelly, or warm chocolate chip cookies and milk.

Everyone stares at them as they sway back and forth, even the other dancing couples, occasionally. Because everyone knows that this is the best couple in all of PCA. Chase and Zoey, Zoey and Chase. They were like a fairy tale- the prince was in love with the princess secretly, and she was ignorant of the fact, but she loved him the entire time too. People knew for years that the two of them would end up together eventually.

And guess what? They did. The prince and the princess fell madly in love and lived happily ever after. The end.

But the story doesn't mention the girl that was best friends with both the prince and the princess. It doesn't mention that the girl found the prince funny and charming. It doesn't mention that the girl was the one person he could come to with his problems that he didn't want anyone else to know, not even the princess.

It doesn't mention that the girl fell in love with the prince and could have spent all day with him doing whatever he wanted as long as it meant they were together. It doesn't mention that the girl was heartbroken when the prince finally got to be with the princess. It doesn't mention that suddenly, the girl was no longer the person he came to first with his problems. It doesn't mention that while the girl and the prince still hung out sometimes, it was way less than before the prince and the princess started dating.

It doesn't mention that the girl was you.

Or more correctly, the girl _is_ you.

You can see Chase say something to her. You took a lip reading class when you were younger, so you can tell what he's saying. And suddenly, you wish your mother had never let you sign up for that "ridiculous class," as she called it when you begged her to let you take it.

Because Chase just told Zoey, "I love you, Zoey."

And as Zoey responds, you don't even need your lip reading skills to know what she's saying: "I love you too, Chase."

And then their lips meet in a kiss, and you can't take it anymore. You stand up, grabbing your purse and muttering an excuse to your date, putting your hand out when he tries to get up and follow you. Once he's back in his chair, you walk out of there as fast as you can without looking like it's urgent. You keep a smile on your face, so everyone will think everything is completely normal.

Because you are perpetually bubbly and happy. You don't get sad, you don't cry, you just walk around in a bubble of peppiness.

But you just want one night to cry for what you've never had a chance of getting, but you wish with all your heart that you did. You want one night to be despondent and let your feelings crash over you like a tsunami.

You get outside to the beach that the hotel they're hosting the prom at is located on, and collapse on the sand a little ways away from the hotel.

And then you let your tears flow.

And as the senior prom rages on inside the building, filled with happy couples who are in love with each other, you sob on the beach with sand all over your dress and mascara running down your cheeks.

You will never be one of those happy couples, because the person you are in love with is in a different happy couple, with his perfect girl.

When you get your yearbook this year, you already know what the first thing you are going to do is. Before signing anyone's yearbook or finding how many times you have a picture on the pages of the book, you are flipping straight to the page about the senior prom.

And you are ripping the page out so you never have to look at it and be reminded. Even if it doesn't mention them anywhere, you can't have that page in your yearbook. You'll burn the page to ashes so you can't see it ever again. And if someone wants you to sign on that page in their yearbook, you'll politely refuse.

Because for you, Lola Martinez, senior prom is no longer the magical night it is for everyone else and for you when you were little. For you, senior prom is a reminder of the fact that you desperately want what you can't have- Chase's love.

And when you're madly in love with someone, it is the most painful thing in the world when their love is what you want but can't have.

**A/N:** **I've recently really started to like this pair. My favorite is Quogan, no competition, but I really like Chola, too. They're probably my second favorite. **

**Anyway, I got the idea for this late last night after reading some Chola fics. I was inspired, I guess. I decided to go for angsty instead of fluffy because while I love fluff and have tried to write it before, I'm more comfortable writing angst as of now. But that's okay, because I like angst too. I'm so weird.**

**I meant to write Quogan first, but this idea just demanded that I write it. I felt so bad for Lola while I was writing this. :(**

**I really hope you guys liked this oneshot. I really like it, personally. Please review and tell me what you think, it would really mean a lot to me.**

**-CL**


End file.
